


How's the Date?

by Nepsa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Best Friends, Bromance, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepsa/pseuds/Nepsa
Summary: Alternate scene from 2.02. Instead of Lori, team joking about DANNY and Steve being on a date while they’re at a table waiting for their suspect to show. Lots of sexual tension and the team like… knowing…





	How's the Date?

Steve and Danny sat across from each other in the small booth tables at the Wailana Coffee House. The warm, morning sunshine enveloped them through the large windows as the waitress refilled their coffees yet again.

 

The pair had been conversing like they normally do, but when their target, Julie Nells, finally showed up in the coffee house, they made sure to keep their conversation innocuous and a little hushed.

 

Steve’s had one arm resting on top of the seat but this relaxed pose was easily contradicted by the tension radiating from the man. “Porter’s late,” Steve said glancing around before finally settling on Danny’s face.

 

“Yeah. He’ll show,” Danny tried to reassure him. He also wanted to get this guy, and fast, but there was only so much they could do at the present.

 

Danny pulled off the relaxed-breakfast-goer look they were going for much better. He was leaned back casually in his seat, legs outstretched as they went past Steve’s feet and rested against the bottom of the booth opposite him, his hands wrapped around the warm mug of coffee in front of him--a habit he developed in the cold months of his home in New Jersey that stuck with him even in the warm climate of Hawaii.

 

Steve frowned, doubtful of his partner’s confidence. He picked up his freshly refilled mug and took a sip before grimacing and reaching for the cream and sugar.

 

“Ah, the top off. It always messes up your perfect blend of ideal coffee and then you have to spend a bunch of time trying to find the balance again.” Danny rattled on, one hand gesturing towards Steve’s mug as he talked.

 

Steve looked up at his partner with a small smile as he mixed his coffee.

 

“You know, I thought all you Army guys drank your coffee black?” Danny questioned as he shifted in his seat to lean forward with his elbows on the table.

 

“It’s the Navy, Danny, and we usually do because it’s fast and available,” Steve answered dryly. “It doesn’t mean it’s good,” he added with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as he brought his fresh coffee to his mouth to take a sip.

 

Danny smiled, chuckling. Steve’s heart skipped a beat; he couldn’t help the fluttering in his chest. He loved when Danny smiled. He loved when his eyes crinkled at the sides from laughing. He loved seeing his partner happy. He would do anything to keep him this way.

 

“Well if that doesn’t just perfectly describe you, I don’t know what does,” Danny teased. “Big, tough Navy SEAL but you really just like the sweet things in life. You goof.”

 

Steve glanced over at their surveillance target, who was still waiting at the window for their suspect, and then leaned forward, smirking, as he saw the twinkling of mischief in Danny’s eyes. “Care to elaborate on that?”

 

Danny put his hands up in mock surrender, raising his eyebrows as if he had no idea what Steve was talking about. “Nope.”

 

Steve cleared his throat and raised his hand to his ear pretending to scratch an itch to press the communicator to his team. “Hey, uh, any sign of Porter out there?”

 

Chin’s voice came through to his ear, “No, not yet,” he paused. “How’s the date going?”

 

He could practically hear the smug smile in Chin’s voice. Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead, glanced over at Danny who was now looking around the diner, pretending to look for a waitress but really keeping an eye on their target.

 

He didn’t grace Chin with an answer to his ribbing. Ignoring the question, he moved on to gather other intel. “Jenna?”

 

“You didn’t answer Chin’s question.” She had a cheeky smile in her voice, too.

 

Steve resigned, good natured, “I will take that as no sign of Porter.”

 

He was suddenly grateful they were down one ear comm and Steve reasoned that there was no reason for both of them to have one since they’d be together in the restaurant. Danny was blissfully unaware of the team’s teasing of their ambiguous relationship over the intercom.

 

...At least, he was in this instance. They’ve both been teased about it before. Hell, this wasn’t even the first time they sat at a restaurant together to wait for a suspect. Last time, they talked about pancakes and blueberries before catching the waitress off-guard with questions about her criminal ex-boyfriend.

 

Kono was usually the one to make teasing remarks and joke about them being a couple, while Chin would simply smirk or shake his head at the partners’ dynamic. Now, however, Chin also joins in with the jokes especially since he was in the rescue helicopter when Steve fell and broke his arm during his hike with Danny in the mountains. He and Kono joked about how that trip was basically a date. Steve mentioned where he was taking Danny to Chin and Kono couldn’t resist mentioning how romantic it was that Steve was taking Danny to an important spot in his life. Chin just shook his head.

 

Then, they got the call from Danny that Steve had been hurt and that they needed a medivac. He clearly remembers the worry edging on panic in Danny’s voice and when the flew over the pair, the way that Danny held onto Steve, even after he had pulled him to safety, and clung to him until the rescue officer started strapping him up. Chin had been worried about Steve, too, but seeing that he was pretty much okay except for what looked like a broken arm and some cuts, he allowed himself to relax a little. And when he saw Danny motion a big heart in a direct “I love you” message to Steve, he couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Now with Kono currently off the force, he took over her role.

 

Steve gazed at Danny. He enjoyed playing with the tension between them; this unspoken thing between them that has been growing since the beginning. Danny caught Steve’s eye and locked the gaze. It felt like the room was heating up.

 

He knew Danny felt it, too. An innuendo here and there, the casual touches that lingered a second too long to be platonic, Danny was having fun with it as much as he was.

 

Steve tore his eyes away from Danny’s and checked on their suspect. When he saw her moving to get up, he pointed his head toward her signalling to Danny, “I guess she’s done waiting.”

 

“I’ll try to stall her,” Danny mumbled as he threw down a couple dollars for their coffees and started walking towards their target.

 

Steve watched as Julie Nells got spooked and bolted. “She’s running!” he reported into his earpiece as he quickly got out of the booth to chase after his partner and their target.

 

He knew they couldn’t flirt forever. Surely at some point, something would have to happen. This, whatever this was, would eventually get to a breaking point where they’d have to discuss it. But for now, the two enjoyed each other’s company, both during work and outside of work. Steve was content with the bantering they did and would happily run into danger with Danny at his side, even just as friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it! I'm slowly getting back into fic writing, starting with these small episode-tags as I go through this amazing show for the first time. I'm trying to work on my prose, hopefully I will work on being a better writer. Please let me know if you like these and if I should continue! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
